Kaley Cuoco
Kaley Christine Cuoco (formerly Sweeting, pronounced /ˈkeɪliː ˈkoʊkoʊ/; born November 30, 1985, Camarillo, California) is an American television actress. She is best known for her roles as Bridget Hennessy on the sitcom , Brandy Harrington on , Billie Jenkins on the supernatural drama series , and recently as Penny Hofstadter on the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. She got married to Ryan Sweeting at Dec 31, 2013. Before this, she was known and credited as Kaley Cuoco; and from then on, she begins to be credited as Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting. After the announcement of their divorce, her credit reverted back to her maiden name as of "The Bachelor Party Corrosion." Early Life Cuoco was born in , to Gary Carmine Cuoco, an , California, , and Layne Ann Wingate, a . She has a younger sister, Briana. Kaley was schooled on the set and earned her diploma at the age of 16. She has many , including a named Raquel. Career Kaley Cuoco was named #1 on FHM-Us' 100 Sexiest Women in 2005 and #21 in 2008.3 She began voicing the character of Brandy Harrington on the Disney Channel's cartoon, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, later in 2004. Cuoco played Bridget Hennessy on the ABC sitcom . Bridget was the eldest child, despite Cuoco being six years younger than her on-screen little sister ( ), and was portrayed as "the most beautiful girl in the school." She had several throughout the series and used her wiles to exert significant control over the boys she encountered. She has said that she learned a lot about comedy from her work with the late . In the eighth season of the hit cult TV show Cuoco appeared as the young witch Billie Jenkins. Executive producer stated Kaley's character was initially brought in as a possible . In 2004, Cuoco co-starred in the movie with stars Nick Carter and Kevin Zegers. In September 2007, Cuoco began a starring role in the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. She plays Penny, a beautiful and down-to-earth Cheesecake Factory employee who moves in next door to two , Sheldon (Jim Parsons) and Leonard (Johnny Galecki). In the show, she moved to from the Nebraska to pursue a career in acting. Cuoco also starred in the film To Be Fat Like Me, which premiered on January 8, 2007.4 She also played a minor role in Prison Break ''for two episodes,"The Message" and "Chicago". She claimed the leading female role in the horror movie '' in 2008, as well. She attended the 2012 TBBT Panel. Since 2013, Cuoco has played (Star Trek) daughter in several Priceline commercials, acknowledging that her Big Bang co-stars -- including Jim Parsons, Johnny Galecki, Simon Helberg and Kunal Nayyar -- are big fans of Star Trek in the the show''.'' She dated Johnny Galecki who plays Leonard for the first two years of the show. She also appeared in Toyota Rav4 commercials and a wish granting genie. In July 2014, she was working on the movie in New Mexico about a young man who comes home to confront his troublesome parents after his best friend from high school dies. Her 2015-2017 contract could be worth a total of $90 million. In October, 2014, Kaley was awarded with a star on the Hollywood Wall of Fame next to her idol, co-star and mentor John Ritter from "8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter". Personal Life Cuoco currently lives in with her named Duke and her - mix named Petey. She was once in a relationship with Johnny Galecki, although it was not made public until after they broke up. The two remain friends. She became engaged to Josh Resnik in October 2011. In February 2012, Kaley revealed at the and Sciences 21st Annual ceremony that her engagement is off and she is back to being single. She enjoys horseback riding, kickboxing, bowling, and playing the drums. She once, presented Ellen DeGeneres with a table tennis paddle signed by The Big Bang Theory cast. She was a nationally ranked amateur tennis player, a hobby she took up when she was three years old until she switched to acting full time on 8 Simple Rules in 2002. Cuoco was married to professional tennis player . They got engaged after three months of dating, and were married on New Year's Eve, December 31, 2013 in Simi Valley, California. She began to be credited as Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting in The Big Bang Theory since the episode The Convention Conundrum (S7E14). On September 25, 2015, Kaley and Ryan announced that they were divorcing after 21 months of marriage. Following in the steps of Mayim, Kaley visited Leslie Winkle aka Sara Gilbert on "The Talk" panel show on September 22, 2014. Filmography IMDb - http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0192505/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1 Gallery Jim Kaley laughing.JPG|Jim and Kaley Kaley Cuoco.jpg|Second season Penny. Kaley Cuoco2.jpg|Sexy pre-TBBT shot. kaley_sleep1.jpg|Johnny Galecki fooling around as Kaley sleeps kaley_sleep2.jpg|The guys fool around on set as Kaley still sleeps in her chair Kaley - Behind stage.jpg|Kaley behind stage with Brent Spiner Kaley at the Emmy's pre-party.jpg|Kaley at the Emmy's pre-party Kaley Cuoco - Evening gown.JPG|Kaley in a evening dress Kaley Cuoco1.jpg|Kaley Cuoco Kaley posing with a poster.jpg|Kaley posing with a poster Kaley being interviewed.jpg|Kaley being interviewed by David Letterman on his show 100954_WB_0058b.jpg|The cast take a bow Kaley Cuoco with leonard Nimoy (Behind The Scenes).jpg|Kaley Cuoco with Leonard Nimoy (Behind the scenes) KaleyNorthExp.jpg|Kaley on "Northern Exposure" in 1994. Kaleychild.jpg|Kaley in the TV movie "Quicksand: No Escape" in 1992. Kaleyonhiatus.jpg|Kaley on vacation from TBBT - We'll see you in September! KaleyFHM2.jpg|Leonard, I left something on your dresser for you. KaleyFHM1.jpg|Kaley in FHM. P1010007.JPG|Penny. P1010012.JPG|More Penny. P1010015.JPG|Even more Penny. P1010022.JPG|Still more Penny. P1010009.JPG|Yet more Penny. P1010003.JPG|Guess who? Penny. Emmy27.jpg|2013 Emmy Awards Emmy26.jpg|2013 Emmy Awards with new beau. Emmy25.jpg|2013 Emmy Awards Job6.jpg|There, there. NorthExP.jpg|As child actress. Charmed.jpg|On the supernatural thriller "Charmed". 8Simple.jpg|8 Simple Rules woith John Ritter. Wondering.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. XmasHat.jpg|Christmas Penny. Smile.png|Penny finally happy after being asked out again by Leonard. Penny yellow top.jpg|Penny in a yellow top. Cut7.png|Early morning coffee. Cut2.png|Penny reacting to her nerdy friends. Prox1.jpg|Penny in the laundry room. Ffect4.png|Talking about their relationship on Valentine's Day. Ffect2.jpg|Penny on Valentine's Day. Scav11.jpg|Penny in her apartment with her teammate Sheldon. Occup1.png|Penny turning in her Cheesecake Factory uniform. Gorr3.png|Why don't we get married? Dog4.png|Penny. Obli2.jpg|Penny yelling at Leonard when he tried to help her with her history paper. Term5.jpg|Penny. Mp20.png|You, you stupid Pop tart. MrsZack10.png|Mrs. Zack Johnson. Mp19.png|I guess were engaged. Mp18.png|I'm choosing you. FI38.png|Penny amused when Sheldon says that he doesn't want to carry his laptop around on the end of stick like a hobo. Zxc1.jpg|Penny. Barbarian Sublimation.jpg|Penny playing "Age of Conan". PennyOhNo.png|Penny realizes that she told Leonard that she loved him. Prin11.png|Princess Penny explaining her day. Past21.jpg|Listening to L&S argue. Hook2.jpg|Penny dressed to out maneuver Alicia. Raccoon.jpg|Raccoon expression after accident with Amy. Hooker5.jpg|Penny buys dinner. Bowl6.jpg|Penny breaking up with Leonard. TF20.jpg|Like you would say light years. TF2.jpg|Penny asking Sheldon for advice about Leonard. Act10.jpg|Penny playing the Spock role. Gamma9.jpg|Penny. Gamma8.jpg|Penny. FI24.png|Penny and Leonard discussing wedding plans. TF9.jpg|Penny. Cut16.png|Penny advising Sheldon. TF4.jpg|Penny. Dec4.png|Penny shocked at Bernadette's comments. TF3.jpg|Penny. FI22.png|Penny and Leonard discussing wedding plans. FI21.png|Penny and Leonard discussing wedding plans. Cos2.jpg Hair2.jpg KCS.jpg Kaley being interviewed.jpg NewPenny.png|The new PENNY!! Billie30.png|Kaley made up to look 30 ten years ago on Charmed. Marciakaley.jpg|Kaley as Marcia in the movie "Growing up Brady" based upon the TV series. TalkTbbt.jpg|On "The Talk" with Leslie Winkle on September 22, 2014. Walk38.jpg|Kaley's star with Chuck Lorre. Walk37.jpg Walk36.jpg Walk35.jpg Walk34.jpg Walk33.jpg Walk32.jpg Walk31.jpg Walk30.jpg Walk29.jpg Walk28.jpg Walk27.jpg Walk26.jpg Walk24.jpg Walk23.jpg Walk22.jpg Walk21.jpg Walk20.jpg Walk19.jpg Walk18.jpg Walk17.jpg Walk16.jpg Walk15.jpg|Kaley gets her star on Hollywood Blvd. Walk14.jpg Walk13.jpg|Kaley & her star. Walk12.jpg|Kaley star ceremony. Walk11.jpg|Kaley & her star on Hollywood Blvd. Walk10.jpg|With hubby. Walk9.jpg|Kaley's star on Hollywood Blvd. Walk8.jpg Walk7.jpg|Kaley and her star on Hollywood Blvd. Walk6.jpg|Kaley on Hollywood Blvd. Walk5.jpg|Kaley's star on Hollywood Blvd. Walk4.jpg|Kaley gets a star. Walk3.jpg|Kaley's star on Hollywood Blvd. Walk2.jpg|Kaley's star on Hollywood Blvd. ceremony. Walk1.jpg|Kaley's star on Hollywood Blvd. KALEY2015.jpg Inna5.png|Animal friendly Kaley. Inna5.png|Animal-friendly Kaley. Puppy7.png|Kaley on The Tonight Show loving the puppies she won in a game with Jimmy Fallon. DreamDress.jpg|At the 200th episode party. Cosmo.jpg Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures of Kaley Cuoco Category:Penny Category:Articles With Photos Category:Female Characters Category:Actor Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Featured Article